The Journals of Magic
by marauder marion
Summary: This fic is something different. The memories committee forms in Harry's Seventh year and here are their stories. Many lesser known characters as well as the obvious ones are included. Many genres included
1. Significant, Memorable, Honest by Herm G

**Disclaimer **~ J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter Characters and Hogwarts and stuff. The style of this story is taken from Rachel Flinns 'I Hate Fridays' series. All the undeveloped characters in Harry Potter, their personalities are invented by me. I also totally own the plot lines!

**The Journals of Magic**

** 'Significant, Memorable, Honest' By Hermione Granger**

Professor Dumbledore has had this idea that we should all write memories of out final year of high school into little stories which will be complied into a book at the end of the year. I personally think this is a wonderful idea. I've always have loved writing and having a goal to work towards is fantastic.

So not everyone will have to be writing, so, we have made up a committee of students who will write. 

The members of the committee are

Hermione Granger (me) 

Lavender Brown 

Terry Boot 

Hannah Abbot 

Draco Malfoy 

Vincent Crabbe

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Lisa Turpin

I, of course, was trilled at the opportunity to write, and for my fellow students to read these stories, and jumped at the chance to be on the committee. Lavender was very interested in this too, as she apparently loves writing too. I must admit, this surprised me a bit since I thought she would prefer silly subjects like Divination.

Ron only joined because I forced him to put his name down. Writing is a very important part of making the most out of out final year of school, and he really should take full advantage of this opportunity. 

I really have no idea why Malfoy joined. I mean he gets high marks in Subjects too, but I just thought writing memories of Hogwarts wouldn't be his type of thing. Oh well. And Crabbe. Why him! I think Dumbledore must've made him join, because there is no way he would've volunteered. I really don't know how he's going to actually write anything, as he has the brain capacity of a troll. Oh well. I'll see when the stories are complied. 

Professor Dumbledore also said we should be perfectly honest. "Just write significant events that has made seventh year memorable of you" He said. I'll have no trouble being honest, however Ron exaggerates constantly, Lavender will have to add glamour to her stories, and I'm sure Malfoy will disgrace us muggleborns, and make Harry out to be anything but a saint, and himself to be a fantastic wizard. Yeah, Malfoy, dream on. Well significant, memorable, honest here we go.

One thing that is certainly memorable about seventh year for me is becoming head girl. My parents were certainly proud of me and I think all my friends were pleased too. 

One person who was very displeased was Malfoy. He was going on for days about how mudbloods should never be accepted at the school, let alone become heads. It was then that Justin Finch-Fletchley hexed him with the Bat-Bogey Hex. 

Malfoy hasn't changed one bit since we first started Hogwarts. He was an arrogant brat then and arrogant brat now. He was also very cut out about Harry getting head boy instead of him. I really don't know why he was surprised. Harry's 100 times better a wizard than he is.  

I really can't get over the fact that this is my last year of school. Hogwarts seems like it's such a home now. I mean I've been here for over 6 years. When I leave school, I hope to work for the ministry of magic which means I have to get really good marks this year in the NEWTs. It will be a lot easier by having a dormitory to myself to study this year. The prefects sleep down stairs and share a common room with us heads, so we do have company. 

I've got quite a large amount of homework to night, only a few weeks into to school. It is good the teachers are getting into this program so early, as we have a lot of work to get through in time for the exams. Defense against the dark arts was the only subject we didn't get homework in, possibly because of the chaos a few students caused in today's lesson.

Aragog the spider from the forbidden forest is our replacement Defense teacher while Remus's brother Romulus is sick because of the full moon. Now this was quite amusing as Ron is petrified of spiders, and it didn't help that this particular spider had nearly purposely killed him in the second year.

Ron isn't quite used to Aragog yet, even though he takes our class each full moon. So he is quite prone to randomly screaming when he remembers a giant spider is teaching him, and he is sitting in the front row. 

When Ron screamed for the third time in today's lesson, Lavender rolled her eyes and call out "Oh just shut up Ron" 

This really is fair enough. I've wanted to say that for a long time as it is really hard to concentrate on counter-spells for curses which 'damage the human body' with him around.

However, I'm very pleased I haven't ever said this, because for what happened next really interrupted my learning.

Ron suddenly stood up, and with a look of great fury reflected in his bright blue eyes, He pointed his wand at Lavender. 

"Skinucuhag mirobreakofie" He called waving his wand

Unfortunately, Ron snapped his wand again trying to hit Aragag in one of his panic attacks a few full moons ago, so the hex missed Lavender, and hit Neville instead. 

Ouch! Ow! Arh! Neville had yelped as seven small cuts appeared on his body, spilling a little blood onto his robes and his desk.

"Class, class, Quiet down." Aragag said motioning with three of her eight legs. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over, and in a trancelike state, he turn so she was looking straight at Neville.

"Human blood… fresh meat…must eat…must crunch up…Come to me blood. Come come now my precious" He repeated, ever advancing toward Neville.

"Oh Ron, now look what you have done!" Shouted Patil, annoyed

However, Ron was already screaming again

"Zippery Lipda" Lavender shouted

Ron gasped. In place of where his mouth had been, was a zip

"Now that should shut you up Ron" Patil stated firmly

If Ron had been paying attention in class, instead of being scared of the relief teacher, he would've actually known how to counter the 'zipped lips curse'

"Um, People, over here" Neville squeaked to bring peoples minds back to the task at hand.

Everyone at once turned around and looked as Neville's terrified face was being squashed by Aragog's spinndle. 

"Stupefy!"****

"Petrificus Totalus"

 "starzrounddehead" Every one was calling out stunning hexes, body binding curses, and spells which make you 'feel like you've run into a brick wall' all at once, however, Aragag, like any good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would, was blocking them all.

I knew there must be a curse to use against spiders. I read it once in a book called **_'Mega Advanced, Mega Complicated, Extended Spells, Which you Must Only be Reading if you REALLY Don't Have a Life'._**

I remembered the spell, just in time really, as Aragag had his fangs inches from one of Neville's numerous cuts.

"**K**u**ny**o**f****ce**k** **O**s****ub**t** ****Sh**p**m****if**d**v****ed**r**" I yelled, as I carefully aimed my wand at Aragag, not wanting to make the same mistake as Ron.  **

There was a flash of blue light, and silver sparks exploded out of my wand. Red and green bubbles came rushing out and covered Aragag. He stumbled, loosening his grip on Neville who ran very quickly out the door. After Aragag had collapsed, the bubbles floated upward, forming the words 'More Smart, More Safe Mortein'

I felt like I was I shock. I killed a teacher" I whimpered. Even when I think back now, I could I do something so terrible. I was going to fail Defense against the Dark Arts for certain. I looked around the class room at all the smiling and relieved faces. Everything felt it was in slow-motion, with no sound. I couldn't breath 

"I killed a teacher" I kept muttering to my self. However, when Professor McGonagall came in to see what all the noise was about, she said I did the right thing.

Luckily, with Hargid, Professor Grubbly-Plank, Madame Pomfroy, and Professor Snape, Aragog was revived and says he doesn't have any hard feelings towards me. He also said he was very impressed with my curse, also 'not many seventh years would be able to perform that one'

And Ron is currently reading over my shoulder as Harry has let him into our common room.

"What do you mean '**_Luckily_** those teachers were able to revive him? It was very very unluckily! Do you actually want a great big stinking spider for our defense teacher, who has demonstrated today that he has no problem drinking the blood of students?"

"So someone gave you the counter-curse for that zipped lip, did they? Pity."

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed that. Please review! I think the next chapter will be Hannah Abbot's first contribution, which I've already started writing at my dad's office this afternoon. And if anyone has any ideas for plot lines for various characters, please tell me. And it doesn't matter if the character isn't in the committee, because another character can write about that character, or the committee can be altered. And there are going to be many plot lines running through this story involving different characters.

Love Marion


	2. CLUELESS By Hannah Abbot

CLUELESS by Hannah Abbot

I got the Paracelsus chocolate frog card! Oh, Ernie Macmillan is the greatest best friend I could possibly wish for. He gave me the Paracelsus card, one of the rarest ones ever; if I gave him two of the ones I have doubles of. Oh I just love Ernie.

However, right now, I know what you are thinking. That I love Ernie in 'that' way, hey? Well you couldn't be more wrong. STOP THINKING WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! IT'S NOT TRUE! I SWEAR IT'S NOT TRUE! Fine, don't believe me then. See if I care. OH! Just **stop** thinking that! 

I hate two things in life:

1) People who I just **know** are thinking things which I don't want them to think, and 

2) People who say I am paranoid. Which I am not! SO STOP THINKING THAT!

Many people think that I **am** going out with Ernie, but like hello, he's a great friend and everything, but just not 'boyfriend material'. Anyway, if we were together, then we split up, who would I have to swap Chocolate frog cards with?

In truth, I'm actually going out with Harry Potter. Oh fine, he doesn't actually know this yet, but soon he will. He's getting closer and closer to asking me to the ball in two months time. 

Like, he actually talked to me yesterday in Herbology. 

It all started when the class was divided into groups of four in alphabetical order according to first names. Unfortunately, Ernie was in the hospital wing, so I was with three Gryffindors, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger and Harry. We were each given three plants between the four of us: a Fanged Geranium, a honking daffodil, a cronercusreti bush, and had to look after them for the whole term, and given marks according to the state of which they are in at the end. Harry took this opportunity to ask me the following question

"Hey Hannah, how can you tell the difference between Leaping toadstools, and Shivering ones?"

I, of course being in Hufflepuff, Professor sprouts house, answered straight away.

"Well, leaping ones leap and shivering ones shiver!"

Harry smiled (*Note! He smiled at me!*) 

"Yeah but what about when they're picked? I need to steal some Snape's cupboard to make a potion. I tried, but they are both in the same box"

"Oh well then. I think leaping ones have 'cow patterned' like spots, while shivering ones, 

I _think have raised perfectly round spots."_

"Thanks Hannah"

"Anytime Harry" I said in my flirtiest voice, flicking my hair back.  
Now, we studied leaping toadstools in second year, and as Harry is so clever, he would have remembered that from himself. 

So obviously, he just asked me that for an opportunity to talk to me. I even know he would have asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade, if Hermione and Dean hadn't suddenly decided to attempt to try out this new method of automatically watering the honking daffodil, by conjuring the watering can to hover over it, and tip a few drips out every five minutes. Unfortunately, they forgot to put the uhu-stic charm in it, so the lid fell off, and soaked Harry, distracting him from asking me. 

It is all Hermione's fault that he didn't get the chance. Fine, Dean's fault too, nevertheless, Hermione is supposed to be the smartest witch in our year so she should've remembered. AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. That I'm only saying its Hermione's fault because of that rumour that she and Harry are a couple. WELL THAT'S NOT TRUE! 

Fine, I admit, I have been bias towards Hermione because of that rumour in the past. That whole charming her hair to make it as bushy as a wattle tree thing could be classified under that. And maybe sending that love letter with her name attached to Vincent Crabbe was a little bias. And if you really want to stretch the limits, charming her quill to scramble the letters in a word so that only the first and last were in the right places was a little against her, especially since she had an essay to write. Toghuh rlaley, who cna't raed tihs? 

Therefore, no matter what Susan Bones thinks, Harry likes me. I refuse to believe her when she says he only wanted to find out for some potion he was making, and I happened to be the first person he saw who would know. I really don't know what has happened to Susan lately. She used to be so nice, but she never hangs out with me anymore. 

She spends all her time in the Gryffindor common room. God knows why. I mean apart from Harry, they are really ugly. No wonder Susan doesn't have a boyfriend. Also, she never considers my feeling anymore. I mean, a few days ago, I simply asked her if she could causally have a chat to Harry, and somewhere in the middle of the conversation, subtly ask what he thought of me. And guess what she said?

"No, sorry Hannah, I can't do that. Harry and I talk about more serious things"

Just like that, with absolutely no concern for me! 

"Susan, More serious than my love life? Hello, I don't think so!"

"Hannah, do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?"

I was shocked. Of course I do. I think of Harry quite a lot of the time, for one. I was about to answer Susan, however she had already walked off.

 You know what? I think it's high time I got myself a new best friend. And no, I don't mean Ernie; he will always be my true best friend. But I mean, a girl who will gossip with me, who will talk to Harry for me, and who won't go and desert me for the Gryffindors. 

Let's see. What girls are in the best house, Hufflepuff? There is Myself, of course, and Susan, also Megan Jones, and, Janet Sims, who really are nice enough, but just don't cut it for my image. 

Then there's this girl called Sally-Ann Perks. I don't actually know that much about her despite sharing a dorm with her for seven years. She always just was there to sleep, spending the rest of her time with these older girls. However, now, we are the oldest girls in the school, and she'll need a new best friend. That's where Miss Hannah Abbot steps in!

I'll go now, and find her. When I come back, Journal of Magic, I'll have a new best friend! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! Big update on my life! Sally-Ann is so cool! Oh sorry, Sal. She hates the name Sally-Ann. I met up with her at dinner, and we talked the entire time! She said she had been really lonely since her older friends Kayla, Alisa, and Olivia finished school. She was telling me they are all in a band, and are saving her a place when she finally graduates. Can you believe it? I'm like, best friends with a rock star! Oh and when I asked her what boys she liked, she told me she already has an older boyfriend who she met through her friends' band! There are no words to describe this feeling. However, you have to remember that Sal was in desperate need of a best friend. No matter how cool she is, I'm only doing this act of friendship to help the community. Honestly.

Oh Oh Oh! Guess what else I found out today. Ok you'll never guess anyway. Ron and Pansy are going out! They must be! Today, at lunch right, Harry and Draco had another 'Jinxing each other' fit, and Ron was Harry's sidekick. Pansy came up behind Draco, to help him, as Crabbe and Goyle where to busy stuffing themselves with roast pork at the lunch table.

"Fowlhonkeraigo" Draco shouted, his wand aimed at Harry

"Gatopiagal" Even with a chicken bone where his nose should have been, Harry managed to retaliate. 

"WestinghouseAntarctic" Pansy called, aiming at Harry

At this moment in time, Draco had his wand pointed at Ron, however, Pansy's spell bounced off the wall behind the Gryffindor pair, and hit Draco, turning him temporarily into a freezer. See, Pansy was trying to protect her boyfriend, in a subtle way Draco so wouldn't kill her. Simple. Then Ron turned to Pansy and called

"pcoropn-dino", causing pansy to start spitting out popcorn, like a machine. This really is a fine example of boys playing pranks on Girls that they like. After a few more exchanges of curses, Crabbe and Goyle had finished lunch, most probably as there was no more food to be eaten, and came over, with Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott; While Hermione, Dean, Neville, and Seamus joined Harry and Ron. I, of course would've helped Harry, except for the fact I recently read in the 'quibbler' that excessive amounts of duelling can damage your complexion. Anyway, I might break a nail.

 "Hey Hannah"

A voice from behind shocked me

"Susan? Hey girl! Hows it going?"

"Han, I saw you at dinner with Sally-Ann"

"Yeah…she's my new best friend, since you're spending time with the Gryffindors; I thought I pretty much had the right to meet new people."

"Han, I don't have a problem with that at all. Just how well do you know Sally-Ann?"

"Well enough to know that she hates that name. She only likes 'Sal'"

"Hannah, have you ever wondered why you didn't get to know her in our classes? I mean she's been there for 6 years."

"Well, I remember being with you until recently"

"Han, don't do this. I'm trying to help you. The reason you haven't noticed her is she's never in class, always skipping. She hangs around with those older girls, and I've heard pretty bad stuff. The only reason she's no in Slythern is that she's muggle born

"I don't care about blood, and she's in a band with those other girls"

Susan laughed, which I found quite offensive. 

"That's what she told you then? What else did she tell you then? She's an orphaned veela, engaged to a quiddich star, owns a pet dragon?"

"Of course not. She has a perfectly goods mother, who happens to be a famous muggle actress. Furthermore, before you ask, no I don't have any evidence, as DVDs don't work in Hogwarts. Also, no, she's not engaged to a quiddich star, as she has an older boyfriend, also a musician."

"And her father? She said he's Dumbledore's brother, hey"

"No. He doesn't live with them"

"So he's in Azkaban?"

Susan, of course not! It's quite fashionable to have separated families these days, you know. Sal told me so herself"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Can you believe Susan? I can't. Why is she so against Sal? She's just probably jealous, and can't see a really cool person even if they're right in front of them. Some people are just like so clueless.

(A/N) That was so much fun writing. Hannah just has no idea. Uh not much to say, just tell me how I can improve and stuff. OK, now for replies:

M. Black – Glad you liked it! I've tried harder with gram and stuff this time

Zek Majiri – Yeah, I wanted it to be different, I was getting bored reading & writing 'normal' fic's

CrazyStarz – Since you've been bugging me for the chapter, here it is! Hope you found it as funny as the 1st one

Sam – Do you realize how hard you review was to reply to? So Tired! So not wanting school to come!


	3. Food I Like' by Vincent Crabbe

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sam **– I've voted already. If you can't remember, bad luck

**Ali** – I think my fridge is Fisher and Paykel. Yes it is. My washing machine is a Hoover, my dishwasher a 'Dishlex', and my toaster a 'Phillips'. Can you even get Westinghouse toasters?

**buccaneerbabe14 – **Thanks, I'll fix that

**violetangel89 – **Hopefully it gets better with each chapter. And the fan fiction site doesn't seem to be working at the moment.

**_April_ - **Glad you thought it was different. That's how I wanted it.****

****************************************************************************

**_Food I like by Vincent Crabbe _**

Here is a list of food that I like

* Cake

* Donuts

* Floating cupcakes

* Chocolate 

* Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans 

* Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

* Chocolate frogs

* Pumpkin pasties

* Cauldron cakes

* Liquorice Wands

* Pepper Imps

* Chocolate balls full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream

* Sugar Quills

* Tooth flossing string mints

* Jelly Slugs

* Nougat

* Coconut ice

* Toffees

* Fizzing Whizbees

* Ice mice

* Peppermint toads

* Blood flavoured lollipops

* Cockroach Cluster

* Fudge flies

* Acid Pops

* Sherbet balls

* Pumpkin tart 

* Ice creams

* Pumpkin juice   
* Roast beef

* Roast chicken

* Fried sausages

* Stew

* Casserole

* Tripe 

* Pork chops

* Shepherd's pie

* Steak

* Cornish pasties

* Lamb chops

* Sausages

* Bacon and steak

* Steak and kidney pudding

* Steak and kidney pie

* Black pudding

* Bread

* Marshmallows

* Crumpets

* Chips

* Yorkshire Pudding custard tart

* Mint Humbugs

* Ice cream

* Apple pies

* Treacle tart

* Chocolate éclairs

* Chocolate gateau

* jam doughnuts

* Trifle

* Strawberries

* Jelly

* Rice pudding.- 

* Orange juice

* Kippers

* Eggs and bacon

* toast

* buttered toast with jam

* Corn flakes.   
* Turkey

* Chipolatas

* Thick rich gravy

* Cranberry sauce

*Christmas pudding 

* Eggnog

* Crumpets

* Trifle

 * Christmas cake  
  


**_Food I don't like_**

* Vegetables

_This is Draco Malfoy, and I would just like to point out this is not the work of an average pureblood slythern, but one of severe incapability._

**Oh Shut up**

_Only speaking the truth, Crabbe. No, really, this is appalling. Readers, guess how he's spelt vegetable? 'Vegible'! Thank goodness Dumbledore charms this with a spelling charm before they are compiled into a book. That has to be the smartest thing that that mudblood loving old fool has done. He also uses the 'Mircohard Word' charm to make all the letters the same size, which I might add is much needed here_

**Shut up Malfoy**

_Why should I Crabbed? I wasn't writing to you anyway. As I was saying before I was interrupted by this Baboon…_

**Hey!**

_Sorry, I was offending Baboons there wasn't I. Before I was interrupted by this troll brain…_

**Hey!!**

_Crabbe, Trolls don't have feelings. Now shut up. _

**Hey!!!**

_People, I refuse to pay attention to that troll any _**Hey!**_ more. Now, I also hope that Mircohard Word charm will clear the smudge** Hey!_ marks away, so we might be able to tell what the words say. Though really, no great loss if you can't read it._**** Hey!_ It basically says Crabbe loves stuffing himself_** Hey!****__ with every food imaginable _

**Not every food. I hate vegetables **

_Yet you like cakes, donuts, floating cupcakes, choc…Hang on, 'Floating cupcakes'?_

**Oh Malfoy! You've never had a floating cupcake? Goyle and I found them in the hallway after lunch one day. They had this distinct taste, but I don't remember anything until I woke up in a broom closet with Goyle**

_OK, too much information Crabbe. Readers, can't you see what I stuck with! In a dormitory with disgraces to the t__he pure blood world. With two Slytherns who are as useless as a screen door on a submarine, are so ugly that mice jump up on chairs when they enter a room and failed the divination exam because Trelawney wanted them to sort their thoughts in a crystal ball, and they didn't have any to sort._

**Bloody hell, that must be annoying. Which two Slytherns?**

_It is at this point in time that I, Draco Malfoy will lose faith completely in the pureblood Slythern world_

**Oh,** **don't say that, Malfoy! You can still rely on Golye and I**

_And why do you think that I Draco Malfoy would lower my self to the standards of someone being reliant on you too? How the hell did you get into the memories committee anyway?_

**Dumbledore made me**

_That mudblood lover? Why did you pay attention to him?_

**He said I "had to improve my mind" or stuff like that, and if I didn't do this shit thing, he'd fail me.**

_But you are going to be a deatheater, right? It's not like you need NEWTS to do that. Your father doesn't even care, unlike mine_

**It's not only that. He's going to keep me back, until I do pass, meaning until I do this memories thing**

_Fine, but I don't know how you can do this_

**Hey, you are on the committee too**

_No, I mean how can you physically and mentally do this. You can't write, you can't read you wouldn't know good literature if it hit you with a bludger. I mean, you could not hold a quill until fourth year. You did not even know what parchment and quills were until the middle of first year._

**Hey! That is not fair. I found out what parchment was two weeks into first year.**

_ Whatever, really, what do you call this? 'Food I like?' Actual writing? I think not! This is a list, not a story. _

**Dumbledore said I could start off slowly, just writing lists.**

_The old fool has really lost it this time. He thinks you'll get quicker? I mean, you're so slow; You would come third out of a race with only two people  in it. Though your lack of fitness and excessive layers of fat might contribute to that  _

**Shut up!**

_I'm not saying a word_

**Well, STOP writing then**

_You know that the action of a quill against a piece of parchment is known as writing?_

**Shut it! I'm not as bad as Goyle. He's worst at spelling, and writing and stuff...**

_Aren't you? Anyway, what is Goyle doing to pass if he's not on the committee? _

**Dumbledore has already given up on him. A lost cause, he said**

_Why am I not surprised? I mean about Goyle being given up on. I am however, surprised that Dumbledore was smart enough to give up on him. To me he always seemed like someone who would take an hour to cook two minute noodles._

**Mmmmm… two minute noodles**

_Do you ever think about anything else except food?_

**_--- - --_**

_Well?_

**Yes. I do. … How much I hate Harry Potter, How much I hate Dumbledore, how much I worship the Dark Lord, How much I hate Gryffindors, and right now, I am writing on a piece of parchment, I am in the Slytherin common room, ** **the time is 82:90, and You have written stuff on my list. **

_Um Crabbe, you git, you are reading the clock upside down. It is __6:58_.__

**What! 2 minutes until dinner? Why didn't any one tell me!**

_Well, Crabbe has just run out of the room. I wish I had his luxury of being satisfied passing the seventh year by writing a couple of lists. I must get top of the year to please my idol, my father. I must be the best. I won't be satisfied with anything below that. I'm a Malfoy, for crying out loud. Really, the only competition is that ugly mudblood, Granger. Well, I'll show her that pure blood always wins in the end. There is no substitute for quality._


	4. The Journey to the Shrieking Shack By Ro...

**The Journey to the Shrieking Shack **

**By Ron Weasley**

"Hermione! Please! I've got better things to do than write in this stupid journal thing"

"Like what? Stealing food from the kitchens?"

"Fine! But remember, I'm only doing this thing because of the essay. Nothing else. Now will you just go back to your dormitory and leave me in peace?"

"No, because I have to see Lavender about something"

"Well don't talk to me!"

"I won't if you are busy writing"

Fine. So I'm Ron Weasely. Though I guess people would know be better as: 

Fred and George's Little brother, 

The weasel (by the Slytherin common room), '

That tight head boy; Percy's brother, 

Another Weasley, 

Brother of that girl, who got taken by Tom Riddle, 

Red Head, 

Best friend of the boy-who-lived, 

Weasley the king (again, by the Slytherns),  

Friend of the smartest witch in the school, 

Or, the boy-who-flew-to-school-in-the-car in second year. Take your pick, really.

So, what to write about. Why did you force me to do this, Hermione? I mean honestly. What is there to write about? How the flesh-eating slug repellent is not working on Hagrid's cabbages as Collin Creevy found out at dinner? How Dean Thomas has beaten Neville thirty seven times at wizard chess this year already? Hang on, Neville. Well I guess that whole thing with Neville and the Whomping Willow….

Oh wait, Seamus is looking for someone to play gob stones with. Lavender and Parvati refused to play with him after they got squirted because of losing. This whole writing thing will have to wait.

Fine, I'm writing again. Though really, only because if Hermione found that I wasn't she wouldn't let me copy her notes for charms. 

I won gobstones by the way, if anyone cares. I guess not, since Percy was the Gob stones champion when he was in third year at Hogwarts

Anyway, it all started when a colossal blast was heard from the direction of our seventh year boy's dormitory. Everyone was used to these bangs whilst Fred and George were at Hogwarts, but after they left, everything got quiet.

The entire lot for Gryffindors peered into our room. Standing there was Neville with a sheepish look on his face, wand in his hand and a shell on his back. I looked at Harry, who was paying one of his usual visits to the common room, and said

"You find out what happened, I'll get Hermione."

-^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -

"Come on Neville, so far all you have told us, is that you tried to transfigure your self into a snail" Said Hermione

"And we can see you have failed" Harry said

"If I tell you, you have to promise to help me, Hermione especially" Whispered Neville

Hermione looked sceptical; however, Harry and I persuaded Neville to speak.

"I got this letter delivered this morning, by this great tawny owl while I was eating my breakfast. It was a very nice breakfast, I might add. I do love sausages and eggs, don't you? Just the meal to start the day"

"Yes, Neville, breakfast was jolly good, but what did the letter say?" Interrupted Harry

"Oh yes, the letter. It was quite strange, really, as I rarely, as I don't normally get letters, useless my gran is sending on something that I forgot. Do you remember that rememberball? I got given it in first year. Then Whathizname stole it, and hid it somewhere, then someone fought him, and then did something, and…oh, I've forgotten"

"Neville, can we see the actual letter?"

"Oh, sure.  Now where did I put it?

Finally, we got the letter. It read

Dear Mr Neville Longbottom 

I have vital information concerning your parents. Meet me in the shrieking shack at 8 pm tonight. Enter through the whoomping willow, and come alone. Totally alone.

There was not signature on the note.

"OK, Neville, so someone wants to meet you in the shrieking shack, I get that part, but why are you trying to transform your self into a snail?" I asked

 "I was trying to sneak out of the common room without being noticed, and to get to the shrieking shack, I need to get under the Whomping willow."

"But, why a snail?" Harry questioned "People hate snails!"

"Yeah," I added "Imagine what would happen if Archie Fitzpatrick had seen you? You know how paranoid he is about his geraniums"

"Why, just the other day, when I was looking out the window, he came running across the common room, and yelled at me for casting a shadow over Gerhard, his red geranium. I got a lecture about how geraniums need no less than 6 hours, and 43 minutes of sunlight per day."  

"Anyway" Hermione said interrupting Harry "Something needs to be done about Neville. If you are truly determined to meet this person, we have to figure out something. There is no way that I'm helping Neville into a snail, so any other ideas?

"A lady bug?" Neville asked

"NO!" Harry Hermione and I shouted at the same time. No transfiguring into bugs. Or any animals. Or anything at all" I said firmly

"You could just use my invisibility cloak you know…" Harry suggested

"So there is another point to him being the boy who lived than just defeating lord Voldemort" I said grinning, and then stopped as Harry hit me

"So are we going, to get this over and done with?" Hermione asked "I'd hate to be expelled before I handed that history of magic essay in, I'm quite proud of how I've argued that one"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Ouch, that was my foot!" Harry exclaimed

"This cloak was not made for four people" I commented

"This would've been so much easier if you had just transfigured me into a snail!" Neville sighed

"Well, here we are at the Whomping Willow" Hermione said, relieved.

A few moments silence passed. "What are we waiting for?" I asked

"If we try to crawl under now, we will obtain multiple injuries, and that would not be of benefit to us." Hermione explained

"If you had just transformed me in a snail…" Neville muttered

"As if a snail could push the button to stop the tree" I scoffed

We were quiet for a few moments more, when we suddenly heard a rustling, and foot prints were appearing in the dirt very close to where we were standing. All of a sudden, the foot prints ceased, and claw indents could be seen, and a few seconds later, the branches of the Whomping Willow came to a halt."

"Well that was easy," Stated Neville

"Easy, maybe. But don't you see?" Hermione was looking at us with wide eyes "Whoever that just was then, in an invisibility cloak, is probably who sent that note to you Neville, who is meeting you tonight." 

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*

"Gosh it's dark in here" Neville exclaimed

"Where's your wand? Don't you know lumos?" Hermione snapped.

 "Oh wand. Yes. Uh wand. Where's my wand? Seriously dude, where's my wand?"

"Neville! You are absolutely hopeless. Accio Neville's wand"

No one knew where from no one knew how, but Neville's wand came zooming into his hand.

"Thanks" Neville said sheepishly

The four of us crept further along the dark passageway, and then finally into a shadow filled room. Suddenly, I heard rapid breathing coming from my left. Hermione looked at us, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hermione?" I asked urgently

"I have Blennophobia" strutted in a whispered voice

 Seriously, she has to be the only person who would use big words like that when she's about to faint.

"Fear of what, Hermione?" Asked Harry

"Sl-slime!" She whispered

"Slime?" Harry, Neville, and I all exclaimed at once

"Hermione?" Neville asked, concerned

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled

"So that's what would've appeared if you faced that boggart." Harry said, thinking

"AND THERE IS SLIME IN HERE!" Hermione yelled, on the edge of being hysterical  

After my eardrums had stopped exploding from her screaming, Harry figured out a way to turn the slime into jelly, and once again, we were off, down the dark passage way, to the shrieking shack.

-^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -

 "Mr Neville Longbottom?" A voice from the shadows spoke

Neville Jumped. I of course was perfectly calm, and in contr…

"You were so not!"

"Hermione, stop reading over my shoulder! I'm doing this stupid writing thing, aren't I?"

"The only other time I've heard you scream louder than that was with Aragog  in Defence against the Dark arts last week 

"Shut up! You would have screamed too if a great big dirty spider was trying to curse you!"

"Ron, Aragog was teaching us how to block those spells"

"If you don't mind, Hermione, You are blocking my writer's brain at the moment, if you would kindly excuse me, I have a journal to finish writing"

I'd recognise that voice anywhere. 

"Malfoy!" I shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Lumos" Hermione muttered, and Harry, Neville and I followed suit.

The light reached around all corners of the room, but there was still no sign of Malfoy. What the hell?

"Malfoy! Show your self" Harry demanded

"Make me" He drawled back

"I'll curse you" Harry threatened

"Oh, I'm so scared"

"Fine. Have it your way then. Just go away, we've got a meeting to attend" I said sternly"

"Yes, a secret meeting" Neville added. "So go away"

Hermione groaned and muttered "If he was going to get lost, all chance of that is spoilt now."

The four of us stood facing Malfoy. 

"So are you going?" I asked

"Does it look like I am?" He answered back

"Fine then. I'll make you move"

"Just try" He Sneered

Harry smirked. "What about this?" He asked "I've waiting for ages to try this out on you" He muttered something, and smirked again. A patch of Malfoy's hair turned to powder, and fall out

"You're going to pay for that" Snarled Malfoy, who looked like he was about to explode with anger

"Spice up your life" He said with his wand pointing at Harry

"Arh" Harry coughed. "My mouth, my mouth! Water" He choked 

"What's the matter?" Asked Malfoy, as innocently as possible for him.

"Taste buds are being set on fire" Harry managed to cough out

"Don't you like spicy food?" He asked

"NO!" He sputtered 

"Careful, Scarhead, your face is turning as red as a Weasley's hair

Both Harry and I glared at him, Harry looking particularly dangerous, as smoke was coming out of his ears and mouth.

"Take it off him!" Shouted Neville

"What's the counter curse?" I asked

"Weasley, haven't you been paying attention in Defence against the dark arts?" Malfoy asked with one eyebrow raised "Oh that's right, ickle Ronnikins is afraid of the big bad spider"

"Shut up" I said firmly

"Yeah." Added Neville "Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with the human touch"

"Too much of something is bad enough but something's coming over to make me wonder Too much of nothing is just a tough. Meaning, give Harry some oxygen!" Exclaimed Hermione

"I don't wannabe a sook, but please take it off me. I want to have some taste buds left to taste the next feast"

"Take it off you? God, you're boring" 

"Malfoy, you don't take that curse off Harry, I'll turn all of your hair to powder!"  Said Hermione firmly

"Fine!" Shouted Malfoy, and removed the curse from Harry.

"Damn, I wanted to wreak your hair" muttered Hermione

Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a roar came from behind. All five of us, including Malfoy, sharply turned around. Staring at us through the shadows, were two big, green eyes. Flames appeared, lighting up that corner of the room. A scaly face with a snout was illuminated, A dragon was standing before us.

 "Quick! Run" I yelled. We all up the dark passage, not really noticing the lack of light anymore

"Faster!" Harry shouted "it's getting closer'

"Come on, you Gryffindors are so slow! If there was going to one time to put effort into running, this would be the time! "Malfoy drawled

"I can see the light! Puffed Hermione

"Finally!" Said Harry

Hermione crawled out first, followed by Harry, then it should have been me, but of course being a Slytherin, Malfoy pushed in front of me, and slithered out. Finally, I got myself through the hole. I crawled under the braches of the tree, but suddenly, the branches started moving! With the lightening quick reflexes I have…

_Hermione, would you like me to get you some cough lollies?_

I jerked my leg out just as the branch slammed down. Unfortunately, it slammed down on my little toe. 

Wouldn't that just be my luck! The only time something interesting to make me more special than my brothers has happened to me, Madam Pomfrey fixed it up in a flick of her wand. How totally not fair is that!

 -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -^\_v -

YAY! I finally finished this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review, and tell me. If not, review and tell me how to improve. Now for review replies

**Ali **~ Yes I am perfectly aware that you like this fic, you tell me almost every time you come on MSN. And you should be very happy I've finally updated

**Sam** ~ I've put it in the humour genre now. Thanks. You should be grateful I've updated, since I'm actually meant to be doing my textiles assignment atm….

**Zek Majiri** ~ That was an interesting & amusing review….

**_April_** ~ I've upDATEed!! Glad you like it!


	5. The Pride by Lisa Turpin

**THE PRIDE by Lisa Turpin**

Do you really want to hear about 'The Pride?' Because I sincerely doubt it. Although, I am very much so bored at the present moment in time, so I may as well tell you. 'The Pride', it is such a cliché name for the group of the four most talented students in seventh year. Or more truthfully, the most talented student in each house, as the other members are Mr Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff, Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor.

See what I am referring to? They told me it was a honour to be included in 'The Pride' Excuse me, but they are highly mistaken if they think it is a honour for me to be likened to a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I mean, Ernie Macmillan! A Hufflepuff! If they were so inclined to establish a specialist group, they should have respected the members enough to choose the truthful talented ones, naturally all Ravenclaws. We are simply the smartest house. That is all there is to it.

Hermione and Draco may have been acknowledged with the top marks of the year, for all the previous years, fiercely competing with each other to have the title of 'the best'. It is quite depressing to observe the two of them. Last year, when Draco got the highest marks, and Hermione as humble second, Hermione snapped her wand in half, and vowed never to perform magic again. She soon went back on her word when she had to fight the Dark lord and save Harry Potter.

If I felt inclined to, I could beat either one of them. Anyone from Ravenclaw could. However, we choose to save ourselves for when it really matters. For what will happen to us when we do not have the Hogwarts grounds to protect us anymore.

I don't study. I don't pay attention in class. I don't do homework. All of that bores me. I don't see the point if I do not fail, and apparently am the smartest in Ravenclaw.

I wish I wasn't, however. That way I wouldn't have to part of 'The Pride', and wouldn't have to be involved. It is just that I do not like clubs. I immensely dislike teamwork. Every person who I share an idea with could be the person who will betray me. The only exception to my lifelong pledge of never becoming involved is this journals club. Don't get the wrong idea. I certainly did not join to become an active member of the school community, to share my wisdom with my fellow students, or to have something to remember my final year by. I joined simply to have something to relieve my boredom in class. I joined for myself. I don't make friends, I use acquaintances

Some professor is telling me to open my book to page 418. "How to perform complex funnelling charms." Oh please, give me some credit. I sure hope that the pride will go beyond the NEWT level. If not, I'm afraid it will be more painful than charms at the moment. Can you believe, we have been given these muggle contraptions known as 'bean bags' and are instructed to funnel little white foam 'beans' inside them using the charm. How insulting to my intelligence.

I'm supposed to go to a meeting for 'The Pride' now. Sure it won't be thrilling, but I'll try to write more of this journal thing in there. I'm sure my brain won't be stimulated by anything that goes on in there. Although Professor Dumbledore will be taking the meeting, and he would realise if I was slacking off like I always do. He's too wise. Though, not wise enough to realise "The Pride" is a bad idea.

Hermione and Ernie were already sitting in the round room when I entered. Hermione was reading a thick book, and Ernie was practicing with his wizard chess set. Even if I wasn't absolutely against clubs, the wizarding chess club is something I would never venture anywhere near. Chess gives off such Hufflepuff vibes. So intelligent draining, moving pieces of charmed stone around black and white squares. You open your self up to a chance of failure.

Draco finally entered the room. I thought he purposefully 'forgot' about it, so he could stay in the Slytherin common room. However I gave him too much credit. Instantly, the death glares between Hermione and Draco commenced.

Thankfully, soon enough Professor Dumbledore came in and distracted the pair of them by mentioning…

…Exams

"This group is not for preparation for your Exams, the NEWTs. If anyone needs extra preparations, it is not you four. Within this room, you will gain the knowledge needed to deal with our changed world. Call it extension work, if you must, however this is working toward more than your individual futures. Within this room, we will be working towards the future of Magickind!"

Impressive speech, hey. Not enough to impress me though. I never get impressed

Dumbledore was looking expectably around the room. Ernie, who was looking wide eyed, was speechless. No wisdom that the world missed out on there. Hermione had this thoughtful and satisfied expression on her face, and Draco was looking extremely sceptical, something I could relate to.

I just said I could relate to Draco Malfoy, didn't I.

I do not have a prejudice against Slytherin like the rest of the school does. I base my prejudices on more than simply what word the sorting cap screams those many years ago. Just what word it didn't shout, for example, "Ravenclaw".

"Now if you would excuse me," Professor Dumbledore said "I need to grab my quill from my office"

Once the door had creaked shut, Draco was the first to speak.

"What the hell does that old fool think he's up to? Using students to fight the Dark Lord! He doesn't have the brains himself, I guess. But no one can win against the Dark Lord."

He did have a point I guess. How could a Hufflepuff contribute to the downfall of The Dark Lord? Hermione, however did not agree with Draco at all. Perhaps because it was simply Draco, but I think not.

"How dare you" She screamed. "How dare you insult Professor Dumbledore! If he believes we can defeat you-know-who, I have complete faith in him. The only mistake he's made about 'The Pride' was inviting you to join!"

I cannot be bothered to include all the immature bickering between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. I simply could not degrade this piece of parchment by writing out those pitiful insults.

After those childish insults had run out, the death glares continued, icier than a dementors chill. Ernie, looking very uncomfortable with the situation, unwisely, just as a Hufflepuff would, chose to break the silence by saying

"I hope this club doesn't take up too much of my study time. I'm considering giving gobstones away as it is."

This simple, so Hufflepuff-like statement was the start of yet another fiery debate.

"Oh Granger, you better quit now, if you want any chance of beating me. You need all the time you can get."

"Don't you have any morals Malfoy? Oh sorry, I forgot. Of course you don't, you're a Slytherin. Do you honestly think who gets top is more important than the existence of magickind?"

"So I'll have no competition then? Not that I would have anyway"

"Anyway, I don't have to study much to beat you."

That's basically how the rest of the meeting went, even after Dumbledore came and took charge. Hermione and Draco were at each others throats constantly, and Ernie, he was so serious, but his Hufflepuff manner spoilt it. Ravenclaw would dominate any day over these mortals. I would dominate, if I could be bothered.


End file.
